


Daddy II

by clandestini



Series: 300 words of filth [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Sheriff Stilinski, Father/Son Incest, Humiliation, M/M, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Top Stiles Stilinski, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestini/pseuds/clandestini
Summary: Once they have started it’s all a slippery slope and they can’t seem to stop themselves, constantly becoming more and more daring.Continuation ofDaddy





	Daddy II

Once they have started it’s all a slippery slope and they can’t seem to stop themselves, constantly becoming more and more daring.  

Instead of fucking his father’s mouth at home they do it in the car out where everyone could find them, the Sheriff on his knees with his lips stretched wide around his son’s cock, choking and tearing up as Stiles clutches his hair and jack-rabbits against his face.

Instead of waiting for his dad to come home he seeks the Sheriff out, dragging him into closets and hidden corners wherever he may be, telling him to drop his pants, grab his ankles and hold on as his son reams his ass. He then sends him pack to the patrol car with a limp, both from the hard fucking and the large plug forced into his hole and with suspicious stains on his uniform.

Before long not even that is enough and they push the limit even further.

They take the cruiser up to the make out-spot and the Sheriff undresses completely. Stiles bends him over the hood, hands cuffed behind his back before spanking him until his ass is red and sore and the Sheriff is begging him to stop. Then he pulls out his dad’s night stick, makes him lick and suck it before teasing and prodding his rim with it. Once he’s fucked his father open on it he pushes it in hard and deep, until his dad almost sobs from the constant prostate stimulation. He then turns his dad over, spreading his legs high and wide so that his puffy hole is exposed and fucks him ruthlessly while telling his dad how pretty he is with his legs in the air like a girl, what a whore he is for his son’s cock and come.


End file.
